


A Long First Night

by Rainbowgirl30



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl30/pseuds/Rainbowgirl30
Summary: Renee Montoya comes back to Gotham City and gets an interesting proposal from a stressed-out Maggie Sawyer.  Set somewhere in Batwoman: Hydrology (early series).  Kate/Maggie canon for now...





	A Long First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This may potentially become a series with more chapters as long as my schedule cooperates and there's interest. It's my first writing attempt in a few years since college is basically eating my soul and most of my free time. It just always bothered me that they didn't include Renee in the Batwoman series after the first of so many DCU reboots and the current version is just effing weird IMO (or as a sidebar rant, they didn't ever give Renee the balls to go back and fix the stuff/relationships that she just abandoned in Gotham. They just plopped her back in with no explanation). Feel free to add criticism and comments, as I want my writing to improve. Hope ya'll like it! :D

Chapter One

“So you’re back in town,” Maggie said, standing in the threshold of a dingy Gotham motel room. It was a place she’d found a few suspects in the past. It was close to the airport and known for not asking many questions about its clientele.

“I am, though, to be honest, I try to avoid coming here. It’s good to see you again though,” Renee answered, gesturing Maggie inside before closing the door. She wasn’t quite sure what Maggie was doing in her room, she was just glad all her Question gear was safely stashed out of sight.

“You seem much better than the last time I saw you,” Maggie said, her voice still cool as she took in the former Gotham Detective. “I believe you were trashed in a dive bar. I took your drunk- ass home, and the evening ended when you told me I was an uptight bitch. Next thing I knew, you were leaving the GCPD.” Maggie had a slight frown, and slowly scanned the room. No doubt making sure that Renee wasn’t sinking back into her old habits.

Renee ran her hands through her hair. “I wish I had the words to just… I’m sorry Mags. You tried to help me back then and I wasn’t in a place to… But thank you. You tried. You noticed. I just… I appreciate it in hindsight.” Renee met Maggie’s eyes, hoping it was enough.

Maggie nodded. “I know. I’m glad you got yourself together. That’s all I ever wanted for you. I understand from Harv that you’re working in the private sector these days. You here working a case?” Maggie sat in the chair by the window, shifting around to get comfortable.

Renee sat across from Maggie on the edge of the bed. She smoothed the sheets, knowing the place was a dump, but it was easy to come in and out at all hours without attracting attention. “I am, but I’ve mostly got it wrapped up. I hate this city, but at the moment it’s nice to be somewhere familiar again. I guess my GPS needed a vacation,” she said with a smile, still trying to keep the conversation casual. She can’t possibly be here to throw down about Kate. That’s ancient history. It’s got to be official business. She can’t have anything on me, but if she does she’ll play her hand and take the direct approach.

Maggie returned the smile. “Look, I know you’re just waiting for me to get to the chase,” as if answering Renee’s thoughts. “Do you talk to Kate at all these days?” She was still trying to look casual, but Renee felt like the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

“I do some, but not for a while. I was planning on trying to get together with her while I’m in town and catch up, but if that’s weird for you…” Shit. It really is about Kate.  
“No, it’s not weird. She and I…” Maggie paused, staring at her shoes with the same thoughtful expression Renee remembered from working cases together back at the GCPD. “Well, I don’t know what we are, but it isn’t together. I’m not here to pull some macho bullshit; I’m actually concerned about her. I just wanted to ask a friend who knows what I’m dealing with here. Should I give her space, should I push? I just don’t know what to do.” Maggie’s shoulders dropped, Renee could see her body relax just a little. She’s defeated. Kate has that effect, despite all of her good points.

“I’m not sure what I can do, honestly,” Renee said, wishing she had something to offer that would make this more comfortable. “Kate has a lot of great qualities, but she’s difficult, to say the least. She’s also probably not about to listen to anything I have to say about relationships. “

Maggie nodded and laughed a little. “I know. I, don’t think that would help, and I don’t expect you to do anything. Gotham is a handful, she’s a handful, and that doesn’t leave me with a lot of time to socialize. That being said, I trusted you when we worked together, and I trust you now. A knowing perspective is just nice to have. I don’t even get the chance to go out and blow off steam without feeling guilty about the people potentially dying while I take some ‘me time.” Maggie’s eyes were deep and sad, and Renee had learned the hard way that police work could eat a person alive if they let it.

“Look Mags, it’s okay. You know I’ve been there and the job ate me alive because I felt that way. I coped by getting drunk and we saw how that turned out. You’re pretty much alone here these days. I doubt you can have these kinds of chats with Harvey, and while Jim is a good listener, that would be awkward.” Renee paused for a moment, figuring she should offer what little she could to help an old friend. “I tell you what, I’ve got a mini bar here that’s wasted on me. Have a drink, pretend like nothing’s changed, and we can talk like we used to back in your office.” Renee stood up and fished a bottle of dark liquor out of the mini fridge. She didn’t even glance at the label, just held it out away from herself. She’s burned out. I remember the days of having a crazed caseload and feeling like an outsider. Add girl trouble, and it was more than enough to drive anyone to the edge.

“You know, that sounds really great,” Maggie said, taking the small bottle of whiskey. She downed it without looking at it and grimaced.

“Oh, that was a great face, Sawyer. Like a pro. At least I don’t have to worry about you turning this into a bad habit,” Renee laughed.

Maggie stuck her tongue out and laughed. “What can I say? I’m more of a wine kind of girl. I haven’t had whiskey in a long time. It’s definitely not the habit for me,” Maggie said while hopping up to retrieve another bottle. She sprawled on the bed next to Renee and reached for the remote.

“Oh come on now, I gave you booze AND you’re taking the remote?! Whatever, just no Rom Coms,” Renee said with a laugh and stretched out next to Maggie, settling in for the first girl’s night she’d had since she and Huntress had worked together.

“Agreed,” Maggie replied, her blue eyes sparkling more than they had been. She downed her second bottle as quickly as she had the first, and was within comfortable reaching distance to the rest. She got another bottle and set it next to her, then retrieved a couple bottles of water.

Renee watched Maggie flipped through the channels and stopped on the news. Mass Breakout in Progress at Arkham Asylum. Vigilantes and GCPD Work to Control Chaos was the headline. The volume was muted but the newscaster’s bright smile wasn’t at all convincing. Maggie sighed very heavily and thumped her head back on the headboard. “Oh shit. I’m probably going to get a call any minute.”

Renee knew that the last thing Maggie wanted to deal with tonight was a bunch of Rogues causing more homicide cases for the cops to clean up. Renee attempted to reclaim the remote, but even with a few drinks in her Maggie was too quick.

“Don’t worry about it. If they call you, tell them you can’t go in. You’re working another case, and honestly, you look like you’ve been down ten miles of bad road.” One night in Gotham and I’m expecting my phone to ring too. Years off the force, and yet I’m still a cop, Renee mused, watching Maggie pull out her phone and set it on the nightstand. Even if she couldn’t work, Maggie was at least ready to answer the phone.

They watched the news in silence and saw a brief shot of a black shadow in the footage. The camera cut away then, and Renee realized why. It was the Bat. The news briefly flipped between the fight breaking out, and a running tally of missing inmates and the inmates recovered. The Joker, thankfully, had remained trapped in his cell.  
“Looks like the capes have it covered tonight Mags, you’re probably off the hook.” Renee watched Maggie, who just nodded. She downed her drink, made another face, and seemed focused on the weather report.

“Gotham is just in chaos Renee. We’ve had an increase of these werebeast things, and yes I’m aware of how crazy that sounds. There’s also organized crime groups from all over the world that have suddenly shown up here. On top of all that, the GCPD seems to have a bit of a recruitment problem, especially with the highly publicized failure of one Detective Sawyer to solve a case with missing and dead children. Did I mention that the only lead I have in this case is a Hispanic ghost story?” Maggie unloaded.  
Renee took a minute, not wanting to give away too much. “For Gotham, strange beasts and stories aren’t at all crazy. I was somewhat aware that you guys were having issues with keeping officers because of the cases that I get here. I knew back when I signed on as an officer that I would be lucky to see my pension, and while that’s true in every major city, it’s particularly tough in Gotham. You’re from Metropolis where Superman is everywhere. Here, there’s Batman. He’s human from what I’ve seen. Just as a thought, but have you considered bringing him in on this case of yours? I know you probably don’t trust him, but if the capes are having more luck than the cops, why not use them? Gordon trusts him, at least he did when I worked here.” Renee finished, hoping she hadn’t pushed Maggie too far back into work mode. She really did need a break and Renee just wanted to help her somehow.

“Right now we have government goons trying to catch this new Batwoman, who is starting to interfere with my case. I’m on the list of suspected capes that this Agent Chase is pursuing and I just can’t deal with that right now. I don’t want vigilantes anywhere near my case. They aren’t like Superman at all here,” she blurted, her cheeks starting to pink up from the drinks. “Besides, this is my job and not theirs.”

Renee laughed. “Bats in this city are absolutely nothing like Superman, I’ll give you that, but in my experience, they do help get the job done. They can do things we can’t and sometimes in this city, that’s a price that’s worth paying.” Renee tried to keep her face neutral and not give herself away by defending them too much. “Agent Chase is D.E.O. right? I’ve come across them before on cases and they are sharks, so watch your back. As for Batwoman, if she’s wearing the bat symbol she’s a good detective. She’ll want those kids home just as badly as you do and has the skill to do it.”

The blonde detective gave Renee a serious look, and Renee was certain that she’d gone too far. Cops and vigilantes have such a strained relationship, but maybe working together on a case would help push Kate and Maggie through their issues. Renee wished more than anything she could just explain to Maggie what was going through her head, but those weren’t her secrets to tell.

“You really do belong on the force, Renee. You should think about coming back to Gotham. You know this city so much better than I do, and you think outside the box. You also seemed to have learned how to cope with the work since I saw you last. You know, I can get you back as a Detective with one phone call. Gordon wouldn’t hesitate. We need good Detectives like you.” Maggie went for the next drink and this time didn’t make a face.

Renee took Maggie’s hand. “I want to help, I do, but coming back here is complicated. I ruined every relationship I had here, and yes that includes Kate. When I came out my parents couldn’t deal with it, work became unbearable which you remember, and dirty cops killed off my partner and most of the good cops in the department. This was my home, but I burned every good part of my life here to the ground and salted the earth. I love the work, which is why I’m still a detective, but I don’t know if I could come back here and keep myself from fucking up again,” Renee admitted.

She knew this city like the back of her hand, and now she knew most of the capes and could really get a lot done. She knew the Hispanic areas and people that would even be willing to help Maggie with her theory on these missing children. It was just going to be hell to start over with everyone watching and waiting for her to fail. It was easier working and moving on before people got the chance to get to know her.

“Trust me, I realize it would be complicated and you’d have to do a lot of work to rebuild yourself and your life here. Moving from Metropolis was even hard for me. Despite all that, the MCU is better than it’s ever been as far as having good cops, they’re tolerant and corruption is at an all-time low according to IA. Because of what happened to you and a few other incidents, we also have a Zero Tolerance discrimination policy. We just don’t have enough cops or detectives. Good men and women are dying because of it.” Maggie sat up, reaching for a bottle of water.

“Shit, Maggie,” Renee put a hand on her knee. “Just… Let me think about it. Part of me always thought I might end up coming back here eventually. I hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but part of what I set out to do with this private detective gig was to make sure to go where I was needed. It’s a big decision to stay here, but it’s where most of my cases are these days anyway. I’ll call you in a day or two and let you know what I decide either way.” Renee wasn’t sure at all about it being a good idea, but if it was as bad as Maggie was making it out to be, it was worth considering. All she’d ever wanted to do was help people, so it might be time to step up and get back into police work. She could keep being the Question, and with police resources, twice the people who needed help would get it.

Maggie smiled, though she was hugging her knees, her body a little less relaxed than before. “I know it’s a lot, and I wouldn’t bring it up if it weren’t serious. I just… can’t think any more about it tonight though, so take a few days and see what’s left for you here. I bet your family and a few others will come around if you talk to them like you have to me. I want you to be sure.” Maggie stopped for a minute. “And speaking of being sure, I have all this responsibility with work, but I still can’t get Kate out of my head. I know it was a long time ago, but was she this way with you? Did she hide things about herself and pull back?” She shifted, stretching back out and relaxing her shoulders once again.

Renee laughed. “What you have to understand about my experience with Kate is that I was in a particularly difficult situation. I was too wrapped up with staying in the closet and then drinking as often as I could get away with to cope with it. Kate had just been outed publicly and kicked out of the military. She was ready to be out and I wasn’t at all ready for that. She’s grown up in the spotlight, so she struggles for privacy I think. Some things she’s okay sharing with the paparazzi crowd, and others I think she wants to keep for herself. I don’t think it’s unusual for someone that’s rich and beautiful to have some trust issues. Even that bitch she was seeing in the military fucked her over from what I remember. It’s possible that she’s just gotten burned too many times and needs someone with patience.” Renee paused, knowing full well that Kate wasn’t holding back because she was afraid of getting hurt. She was the Batwoman now and had to be secretive. I knew her a long time ago and she’s a different person than the one I knew. We’ve managed to keep in touch and be friends, but I still don’t know a lot about her life before I met her, or much about what’s happened since.”

Maggie got up and wandered to the window, stumbling slightly. She peeked out of the blinds and shook her head. “Yikes,” she said suddenly. “I think I arrested that guy six months ago. Good to see he’s right back out on the streets. You’ve got to get a nicer place to stay while you’re in town, this place is a pit.”

Renee laughed. “Yeah, it’s a drive but a lot of my contacts and targets are more comfortable meeting me in places like this.”

They stood in silence, and just as Maggie moved from the window and opened her mouth to speak, the sound of a gunshot in close range rang through the small hotel room. They both moved quickly and crouched low to the floor.

“Time to go to work,” Maggie said, a growl in her voice. She quickly pulled her gun from the holster at her side and moved toward the door. Maggie quickly stepped outside while Renee moved in behind her, just in case she needed backup. Renee watched as Maggie gracefully stalked the shooter. The man was dirty and Renee had no doubts that this was a drug deal gone wrong. Maggie knocked the gun out of his hand before he even realized she was there, and Renee listened and kept an eye out as Maggie cuffed the man and read him his rights.

Maggie pulled out her phone and Renee kept watch on the windows of the surrounding rooms, just out of earshot of the phone call. Maggie finished and came back to the doorway of Renee’s room.

“I called for backup. No one appears to have been injured. He was here to shake down some rival drug dealer from what he told me. They never listen when you read them their rights,” Maggie said with a smirk.

“No, they really don’t. That ‘anything you say’ part is what they always fail to catch. Also, I think I know who the rival is if that’s helpful to you,” Renee offered.  
“No. Let Vice handle it. I’m not about to do another department’s work right now, especially when I shouldn’t even be doing this. Something about the sound of a gunshot tends to sober you up quickly though.”

Renee smiled and put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry the evening turned out to be work for you. I was hoping we’d be able to spend a night watching bad movies and give you a little bit of a break for once.”

Maggie gave Renee a wistful look. “Yeah, that would’ve been nice, but I really should be getting home after the uniforms collect this creep. I need to sleep, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow. Plus, I really shouldn’t be talking about Kate and our problems like this. It’s just too…” She trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Too lesbian?” Renee offered. “Dyke drama isn’t always a part of it, but sometimes the stereotypes apply. Everyone’s dated everyone else and girls talk.” Renee laughed, hoping she’d put Maggie at ease. “Don’t worry though, I won’t be mentioning the details of our conversation to Kate.”

She and Maggie walked back into the motel room so that Maggie could get her badge and keys from the nightstand. The light from outside and the man cuffed and on the ground just made the room seem all the more sketchy.

“I know I can trust you, it was just…wait… why do you know about drug dealers and their rivals?” Maggie watched Renee closely.

“Oh that. Well, this guy,” Renee gestured to the guy on the ground, “is the fine purveyor of a nasty new kind of meth. One of his customers was a 19-year-old girl who’s in the hospital right now. Her father hired me to gather evidence that he could take to the cops to get this guy and his product off the streets. So I got a room here to do some market research and infiltrate. Since he’s just laid all that out to you, it looks like I’ll be getting an easy paycheck this time.”

Maggie nodded as they went back out to wait for the GCPD to arrive on the scene. The sirens were already sounding in the distance. Renee shifted, not liking the idea of getting saddled with statements all night from cops that might end up being her co-workers again.

“Do you mind if I just go?” Renee asked. “I don’t want my name in the police report. It’s bad for business, and could be awkward if I end up being co-workers with these guys in the near future.”

“That’s fine. I was about to suggest the same thing. I’ll cover for you and say I was here meeting an informant and they’ll leave it at that. Have a good night Renee. It really was good to see you again. Even if you decide to go…just call me.” Maggie hugged Renee quickly, then ushered her back towards her room.

Renee nodded and walked back to her room, grateful to be avoiding the police. Reuniting with Maggie after so many years was a nice surprise, but overall it had just been a strange night. Gotham always was a strange city, and she smiled to herself at the thought of it still being able to catch her off guard. She’d left the room open deliberately and the lights and tv had been on. Now the room was dark and silent.

“Close the door,” a voice said from the shadows as Renee stepped over the threshold. Renee squinted into the darkness and made out a shadowy silhouette with red accents.

“It’s good to see you, Batwoman. I didn’t expect you to show up for a small-time drug dealer’s arrest,” Renee said, trying to act casual. She suspected that the police call wasn’t why the woman was really in her motel room, but it was a good place to start with Batwoman. Renee was painfully aware that she’d been essentially caught with her ex-girlfriend’s current love interest.

“I show up when Detective Sawyer calls in from a shady motel room where my ex-girlfriend happens to be staying,” Batwoman responded, moving just out of the shadows but staying as far away from the windows as possible. The implication of her words was clear.

“Look, it’s not at all what it sounds like and I’m sure you’re aware of that. I’ve known Maggie for years. She’s not my type, but she was my friend and she stopped by to catch up.” Renee wasn’t in the mood to deal with Kate in jealous Bat-mode.

Batwoman was silent for a full minute as she thought about Renee’s answer. She’d seen Renee flinch at the accusation in her voice and decided that she was satisfied. “Fair enough. Just know that she’s looking for vigilantes. She’s got the D.E.O. dogging her and you might fit Chase’s profile for Batwoman.”

Renee moved to the chair and collapsed down into it. She could tell that Batwoman was still in the corner, keeping to the shadows. “Also, just in case it crossed your mind, these bottles were Maggie’s. I didn’t touch a drop. If that idiot had kept his gun in his holster, she would’ve been able to just hang out and de-stress a little bit. From the sound of it, things are falling apart all around her lately,” Renee said delicately, trying not to piss off Kate any more than she had to. She hated meddling, but she hated her friends being idiots and ruining a good thing they had going even more.

“Things are tough all around,” Batwoman said, avoiding Renee’s attempt. She felt guilty talking to her ex about her current, and as Batwoman she didn’t need the extra distraction in the middle of her patrols.

“We should maybe grab coffee when you’re not wearing the mask,” Renee said suddenly. “Part of why Maggie came here tonight was to offer me a job. As someone who knows all my shit, I could use your perspective. Plus, it would be nice to sit down and talk for a change, rather than another whirlwind reunion of ass-kicking.”

“I didn’t think you’d ever even consider going back to the GCPD,” Batwoman answered, sounding more like Kate. “But you’re right. This isn’t the time or the place to have this conversation. I should be out there,” Batwoman finished, her inflection crushing down Kate’s emotions.

“Tomorrow afternoon then? Jitters by the old Clocktower ?” Renee asked. That coffeehouse had been a favorite of theirs when they dated, and before Maggie was in the picture it had still been the place where they would meet after patrolling the city when Question and Batwoman’s paths had crossed.

“I’ll be there. 1 o’clock. Should I expect the Question on patrol tonight?” Batwoman’s tone had shifted again, and Renee knew that it meant that Batwoman’s focus was back on the job where it needed to be. She was grateful for Kate’s ability and her focus, as it was late and Renee was feeling nostalgic and distracted. Even Batwoman’s synthetic red hair made Renee think of Kate’s long hair in the moonlight when they’d still shared a bed.

“Not tonight. I’ve been working a long case and had a crazy night, but if you end up needing backup don’t hesitate to call.” Renee never wanted to see another knife in Batwoman’s chest. She’d always go if Batwoman called no matter how tired she was.

Renee peered into the shadows once again and realized that Batwoman had already gone. “Damn, she’s gotten good. Moving here could definitely be interesting,” Renee said aloud as she pushed the empty bottles off of the bed and collapsed. She plugged in her phone and kept the ringer on as she set her alarm. The next few days were going to be just as exhausting, she thought idly as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
